She Will Be Mine
by PandaCakeExplosion
Summary: Sequel to South Park Isn't So Bad! Andrew Hayes is not happy with his best friend, and love,new boyfriend and will stop at nothing to break them up. Why is he in cahoots with Cartman? Why is he dressed up as a girl? Rating might go up
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to: South Park Isn't so Bad! This is mostly in Andrew's POV. Pairings are, Emilie x Clyde, Stan x Kyle, Ciara x Kenny, Kyle x Cartman, slight Andrew x Pip and...Damien x Pip 8D**  
><strong>I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK! I ONLY OWN EMILIE AND ANDREW AND THIS STORY. SO NO SUING.<strong>

* * *

><p>"That's great Em!" I told my best friend with fake enthusiasm. I was glad we were on the phone with each other, so I was free to make faces of disgust. My best friend of six years was telling me about her boyfriend, Clyde, again. She was telling me about what she was planning for their 10 month anniversary. So far she was planning a very special dinner, with a special after dinner treat if you get what I mean.<p>

The thought disgusted me.

Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for Emilie! I'm happy that she found someone to make her feel this way, but I'm only pissed because it should be me.

You heard right, I'm in love with Emilie Rae Anderson. Hell, if you've been best friends with someone,of the opposite gender, for six fucking years, how could you not fall for them? It's almost been a year since Emilie moved to Shit Park, and it's been hell for me. I missed the days when we would go over to each others houses, talk, watch movies, go to 7/11, the mall, cuddle, hell we did everything together! We even traded clothes! You can see how I started falling for her.

Now I lost her to some fucker named Clyde Donovan, who cries at everything. I don't even know the dude and I hate him. I hate him for stealing my Emilie's heart.

"How do you think beef wellington sounds?" Emilie asked. I could hear her turning pages of a cook book.

"Sounds good! You should glaze it with honey and add a pinch of lemon." Even though I hated Clyde, I didn't want Emilie's special night to be ruined because of me.

"Thanks Andrew!" Emilie gushed into her phone. I should probably back up and explain myself. My name is Andrew Lee Hayes. I'm 18 years of age, I'm tall, slender, I have black hair, I have green eyes, pale skin, a lip piercing, and people say I look like a chick.

Lovely isn't it?

I leaned back in my desk chair, looking around my room. Pictures of my friends and I covered a plywood board I had hanging on one wall, posters of my favorite movies and anime were tacked up at random. A picture frame of Emilie and I was on my desk. The picture was taken when we were around 12, Emilie and I were both hugging, smiling openly. I smiled at Emilie's glasses and braces free face.

"So, found anyone yet?" Emilie's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Nah, not really. There's a guy that's been checking me out." I told her. My mom, and Emilie were the only people that knew I was bisexual. My mom supported me fully and my dad left us saying, "He wouldn't have a fag for a son". Doesn't he know that bisexuals are attracted to men _AND_ women? He visits time time and sends us money, but every tie he looks at me I see disgust in his eyes.

What the fuck ever.

"Go for it!" Emilie urged. I laughed knowing fully she'd want me to tell her about it if I went for the guy. You see, people often call me a "man whore". I am a whore for men. People think I'm gay because I never actually slept with a girl. I made a vow to myself long ago that Emi would be the first girl I slept with.

I'm starting to doubt that this will ever happen.

"Nah," I began picking up a pencil to play with it. "I might toy with him for a while, he seems like a good fuck though." I teased.

"You're so bad Andy." Emilie laughed. I missed that laughter, I missed my Emilie.

"Miss you." I told her in a sad tone. I probably killed her mood with that.

"Awww, I miss you too Andy!" Emilie said. I could picture her pouting. I began to say something else but then she said, "Oh! I think Clyde's here! Text you later?"

Dammit! I have been cockblocked!

"Sure! Later Em!" I made our signature kissing noises. Emilie laughed as she returned the noises before she hung up. That damned Clyde Donovan! Damn him to hell! I knew I wasn't being fair to Clyde,I never met him! From what Emilie tells me, he's an amazing guy. Then again, that's her boyfriend, she would never talk down about him. But I didn't care that I hated him even though I never met him. He took what was supposed to be mine away.

Maybe I let the growing jealously and rage over throw my common sense,or maybe I was just an evil bastard. But I had a plan. A plan to make Emilie mine.

Oh yes, she _will_ be mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Geez Andrew XD don't be so cruel!<strong>

**read and review? pretty please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**2nd chapter o3o I might redo this...  
>no need for disclaimers<strong>

* * *

><p>Emilie's POV<p>

I cuddled closer to Clyde, nuzzling my face into his were cuddled close on y living room couch. I felt him wrap his arms tighter around me, bringing my body closer to his. I smiled softly and kissed his jaw line.

"I love you." I squeezed him.

"I love you too." Clyde whispered. I looked into his eyes, seeing love flow through them like water. He lowered my back onto the couch gently, as if I was going to break, and carefully positioned himself on top of me. I looked away, knowing what was coming next. Even so, the thought of it still made me blush. I just couldn't bring myself to accept that Clyde had chosen me, of all girls, to be his girlfriend, and to stay with me for 10 months.

"Whats wrong babe?" Clyde's voice was sweet. He caressed my cheek. I placed my hand over his, giving it a squeeze.

"Noting, just thinking." I tried my best not to advert my eyes.

"Bout what?" He asked confused.

"How I got with the most amazing guy on the planet." I wrapped my arms around his middle. Clyde grinned, kissing my forehead. I looked at him, he moved his face closer. One kiss led to another, then another, then before we knew it, our tongues were exploring one another's mouth. He tasted like..strawberry candy. Yum. We were so caught up in my make out session, I didn't hear the door open.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything!" My mothers voice rang out. Clyde and I ripped our mouths away. I could only imagine how this looked to her. At least she didn't manage to take a parents were supportive of Clyde and I getting together, very supportive. Every time Clyde comes over, or I go to Clyde's house, they always left birth control pills, condoms, different styles I might add, and pregnancy tests in my room, my bag, or even in my pockets!

"I'll be out of your hair!" My mom said noticing the look I was giving her. "But if you two insist on e couch, please clean the cushions afterward!" my mom made her way to the stairs.

"Mom!"

"Oh! I picked up some more condoms, their twisted pleasure this time! I noticed how you were out of Fire and Ice-"

"MOM!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going." My mom went up to her room, and turned on her radio. I was happy my mom supported me like this, and I was glad she accepted Clyde like another member of the family and not just as a boyfriend. But JESUS! She discusses my personal life as if it were the weather.

I looked at Clyde to see that his face was redder than his jacket. I couldn't help but laugh.

"That just killed the mood." Clyde laughed at last. I nodded in agreement. We sat up from our positions, and stretched out.

"Wanna go for some Mexican food?" I asked. Clyde nodded happily.

"Mom! We're going out for some Mexican food!" I yelled hoping she heard. I sent her a text in case she didn't.

"Ready?" Clyde asked holding up my jacket. I pulled it on, nodding. Clyde checked his pocket for his car keys. Clyde walked over to the door, holding out his hand, a signal for me to take it. I locked my door, and began walking to his car, both of us having a small poke war.

Life couldn't get much better than this.

* * *

><p><strong>Emilie's mom is...scary XD<br>read and review! because if you don't...I'll send a pissed of Damien after you. Yeah, I went there.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3! sorry for such short chapters you guys D:**

* * *

><p><strong>Andrew's POV<strong>

"Are you sure you want to do this honey?" My mom asked. I was in my room, packing. I knew that my mom would miss me, but I had to do this.

"Yes mom, I'm sure." I told her folding up multiple pairs of jeans neatly.

"Okay," my mom sighed. "I've made arrangements for you to stay in an apartment building, and he next day when you arrive, you have to go to school. Understood?" I looked at her in surprise. My mom would miss me, but she made preparations for me? I threw my arms around her, hugging her closely.

"Thank you so much mom, I love you." I gave her a kiss on the cheek. She wiped a tear from her eye.

"Call me as soon as you get there!" she was saying as I finished up packing. I had my clothes, books, school supplies, shoes, I was ready.

"All ready?" My mom asked tearfully. I nodded picking up my suit cases.

"Want to come?" I asked knowing she'd say yes. My mom and I left the house, and walked to my car.

"Goodbye Seattle.." I whispered opening the car door for my mom. I didn't know how long I was leaving for, I decided that I would be gone for as long as it took. Until I was finished, I would start my senior year there.

I hopped into my car, gave my house one last look, and drove to the airport.  
>-<p>

**Emilie's POV**

_From:Andy_

_9/6/12_

_hey i gotta special surprise for u :) dont txt back, just decided to give u a heads up :P_

I looked at the message on my phone, my face twisted in confusion. What surprise did Andrew want to warn me about? My birthday passes months ago, and Christmas was still three months away. I shook my head, trying not to let Andrew's mysterious surprise corrupt my thoughts. I had more important news to worry about. What is it? You may ask.

Well, today is the day that I GET MY BRACES REMOVED. After years of those disgusting metal things that surrounded my teeth I was finally going to be free! So here I was, sitting in the orthodontists office, waiting for my mouth to be free. No innuendos intended.

"Emilie Anderson?" The dentist called out my name. I happily stood up, and walked in his office.

**Andrew's POV**

Two and a half hours later, I was looking at my apartment unit. The room was clean, and looked very cozy and inviting. The landlady had obviously worked hard to prepare this for me, and even had gotten me some furniture.

"Your mother sent me money for it." The landlady whispered before exiting my room. I looked around at the table, the chairs, a small sofa, and even a bed! This is perfect for a one person room.

I walked into the bedroom, packing could wait until later. The bed was sending out some sleep rays. I would tell everyone where I was later. I kicked my shoes off, and tackled the bed. I was asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

Emilie's POV

An hour later and a very sore mouth (A/N:That sounds so wrong XD) I was free. I was finally free of braces! No more having food stuck in my braces and having to clean them out later, no more getting my lip caught in them, no more orthodontists, no more retainers! I was FREE. If I had no self control, I would have danced around the waiting room, shaking hands of random people, probably dancing on desks. I opened up a new text to my mom.

_hey mom! im ready for u to pick me up :) so happy i got these things off!_

I walked outside, shivering from the cold. School started tomorrow, and it was comforting to know that I'd be surprising everyone with my braces-less mouth. I waited for my moms car to arrive so I could show her my mouth.

I heard the horn honking, and quickly ran to her car.

"Hey mom!" I smiled wide. She gasped at my new face, smiling.

"You look so beautiful without your braces." She hugged me. I was sooooo happy that my mouth was free from those wretched things.

"Did Andrew tell you?" My mom asked, her eyes twinkling. I shook my head no.

"What is it? Whats the special surprise Andrew has for me?" I asked. My mom smiled, and started to drive home. I knew she wouldn't tell me, I'd have to wait.

**Still Emilie's POV**

I was in my room, getting ready for school the next day. I got some new clothes from Hot Topic, Target, and Zumies. Oh the joys of online shopping! As I opened my packages, i wondered what I should wear. I had more band tees, Invader Zim shirts, some anime shirts, more skinny jeans, and brand new converse.

"Maybe Clyde or Ciara could help.." I texted them both.

_EMERGENCY! CODE RED! i dont know what 2 wear 4 tomorrow :(_ SEND.

I was sorting through my clothes, looking for whatever.

Zzzt! Zzzt! My phone buzzed. I opened the new text message from Clyde.

_From:Clyde_

_9/6/12_

_how about...that plaid miniskirt and a tank top? ;)_

Only Clyde would say that. My phone buzzed with a new message from Ciara.

_From:Ciara_

_9/6/12_

_idk! wear something new, and fresh! surprise me :P_

I decided to go with option 2. I settled on destroyed black skinny jeans, a white spaghetti strap with pink, yellow, and green splatters, my converse low tops, and a sleeveless black sweater to pull it all in. I yawned looking at my alarm clock. After a full day of hanging with Clyde, my dentist appointment, and sorting through my clothes it was 8:30 p.m.

"I'm calling it a night." I mumbled to no one really. I climbed in my bed, not even bothering to change into pajamas.

* * *

><p><strong>do you guys have ANY idea how hard it is to pick out a first fay outfit? XD<strong>

**read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4 :D hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Andrew's POV<strong>

When I woke up, I noticed that sunlight was beginning to pour through the windows. I looked at my phone checking the time, it was 6:23 a.m.

"Ugggggh fuckin school.." I grumbled. School started at 7 a.m, so I had no choice but to get up and get ready.

I pawed through my suitcase looking for something decent to wear. I finally chose a a purple graphic shirt with Garfield on it, dark gray skinny jeans, and my signature converse. I walked into the bathroom, stripped, and went in the shower. The warm water soothed my muscles which were still drowsy from sleep.

**Emilie's POV**

"Ugh, shut the fuck up." I slammed my fist on the "snooze" button on my alarm. It was the first day of senior year, and it sucked already. I sat up in my bed, wandering to the shower. I washed, rinsed and repeated about three times before I finally got out. I looked at myself in the mirror, showing off my teeth.

I couldn't wait to surprise my friends.

**Andrew's POV**

"Holy shit it's cold out." I pulled my jacket closer to my body. I saw nothing but snow, snow was everywhere!

"Hey!" I heard someone call from behind me. I turned around and seen a kid with a green ushanka, curly red hair, emerald color eyes, and a green sweatshirt running up to me. He was kind of cute, I'd have to admit.

"Hi." I looked him up and down. We were about the same height, and I could easily tell by looking at his facial features that he was Jewish. Yummy.

"Who are you? You see familiar, have we met?" He asked. He was also very polite. I shook my head and began to walk again. He followed me, curious to know who I was.

"I'm Andrew Hayes. Who are you?" I asked him, staring into his eyes. He did look pretty familiar.

"Kyle Broflovski." He paused for a moment. "Do know know Emilie Anderson by any chance?" he looked at me, waiting for an answer. That's when it all clicked in.

"Hey! I remember Em telling me about you!" I told him. So this was the Kyle Emilie said was so amazing. Kyle's eyes widened when he realized who I was.

"And YOU'RE Andrew! Yeah, Emilie said you were like her twin." I nodded. _And hopefully something more_. I pushed the thought out of my head.

"What are you doing in South Park?" Kyle asked. I shrugged my shoulders, looking at the sky.

"Just decided to surprise Emilie, and too see if this place is cool. I might stay here." I lied. I couldn't let Kyle know of my true intentions. He seemed to be as close to Emilie as I was. He wouldn't hesitate to tell Emilie of my plans.

"Yeah, and it's kind of supposed to be a secret, so please don't tell her." I gave Kyle a puppy face. He laughed, shaking his head.

"I promise I won't tell." Kyle patted my arm. I grinned at him. Maybe Kyle and I could become bros, I'm not sure. But for now, I had a mission, and I couldn't let anything distract me from that mission.

My mission was to break up Emilie and Clyde.

**Emilie's POV**

I pulled the seat belt over my body, hearing the click as it clicked in.

"Ready?" Clyde asked putting the keys in the ignition. I nodded. I haven't shown Clyde my teeth yet, so I mainly communicated with him mostly by nodding, and if I did talk, I'd bow my head.

Clyde sighed, sounding as if he was going to burst into tears. "Em-Emilie? Are you mad at me?" tears began to flow down his cheeks.

"No! Why would you think that?" I unbuckled myself, and hugged him. I patted his back comfortingly, giving small kisses to his cheek.

"You haven't talked to me since I came to pick you up." Clyde sniffled. I held my hand to his face, string into his watery brown eyes.

"I wanted to surprise you with this!" I flashed him a giant grin, showing off my teeth. Clyde gasped.

"Your braces! They're gone!" Clyde exclaimed happily. He pulled me into a hug, squealing with delight. I laughed at my boyfriends happiness.

"This calls for some after school tacos, and then some Clydecanoodle time!" Clyde squeezed me tighter, rocking me back and fourth. Clydecanoodle was a term that we used for our "Cuddle Time". Whenever we felt stressed, upset, or just plain felt like it, we ignored our phones, unless it was family of course, and just cuddle for a nonstop amount of time. We did it anywhere, on couches, beds, and even on the floor. We both enjoyed our Clydecanoodle time, and it made me feel special knowing that he willingly took time out of his day just to cuddle.

I really love Clyde, he was amazing. I gave him a final peck on the cheek and re-buckled myself as he drove to school.

**Andrew's POV**

"So I guess Emilie wasn't exaggerating." My eyes widened looking at the enormous kid barrelling through the hallway. Groups of unsuspecting freshman and sophomores bounced off of his massive belly, and holy SHIT! Did he just plow through a teacher?

"Yep, that's Cartman. He's some kind of medical miracle." Kyle rolled his eyes the fatass. I nodded in agreement. How on earth could he stand and walk around like that? The world will never know.

I leaned nonchalantly against a locker. I knew I appeared calm and collected on the outside, but deep down, I was a nervous wreck. Any moment, my love was going to walk through those doors. I chewed on my lip, noticing that Kyle was still with me.

"You're not ditching me?" I asked, amused. Maybe if I worked my charm, I could get this hot Jewish eye candy into my bed after school.

Kyle shook his head. "I'd like to get to know you better, and I'm waiting for someone." he blushed at the last bit. I nodded, wondering who could have captured this red heads heart.

My answer arrived one minute later.

Another male wrapped his arms around Kyle, pulling him in for a hug. He had short black hair, vibrant blue eyes, and had muscles in his arms.

"Hey Ky." The man said in a silky voice, giving Kyle a peck on the lips. Kyle returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around the guy's waist.

"Hey Stan. This is Andrew, Emili told us about him!" Kyle pulled me closer so I could meet Stan. We shook hands, and although Stan seemed nice, something about him was driving me away. I don't know why, but I just didn't seem to fond of Stan.

Could it be because he ruined my chances of getting Kyle in bed? Maybe.

I glanced at the door. Students were pouring in, and no sign of Emilie yet.

"Hey Kyle!" I heard that voice. That voice I missed hearing. Her voice. I automatically turned around to see her, hand in hand with him, my enemy.

"Hey Em!" Kyle and Stan went to greet her. Emilie hadn't seen me yet, this was my chance to surprise her. I casually followed Kyle and Stan to meet up with Emilie and Clyde.

"Hello Emilie. Long time no see?" I gave her a half grin. She looked at me, her eyes widening, her jaw dropping.

"Oh my _GOD_!"

* * *

><p><strong>NO!BAD ANDREW! NO PLOTTING AGAINST EMILIE!<strong>

**Andrew:I can do what I want woman!**

**Me:No, you do what I TELL you to do**

**Andrew:Whatever, read and review? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Emilie's POV**

"Oh my GOD!" I yelled again, launching myself at Andrew. I tackle hugged him, almost sending us to the floor. Andrew laughed, hugging me back.

"When did you get here?" I asked, not releasing him. I didn't realize how much I had missed him.

"Yesterday." Andrew placed his chin on my head. I released Andrew, wiping tears of happiness from my eyes. My best friend, my twin, was here. What a great way to start senior year!

**Andrew's POV**

I held Emilie in my arms, looking at Kyle, Stan, Clyde. Clyde was looking at me with jealously painted across his face, his fists clenched. I gave him an innocent smile, burying my face in Emilie's hair. It smelled of strawberries, her favorite flavor. I missed her so much, it hurt. But she was here in my arms. Where she belonged, not with Clyde.

I glanced back up at Clyde, noticing how his eyes were narrowed in anger. I suppose I struck a nerve by holding his girlfriend so close to me, by burying my face in her hair. I felt myself smirking, deciding to push his buttons.

"Emilie, I've really missed you." I whispered, planting a small kiss on her forehead. I looked at Clyde who looked like he would rip me apart if there were no witnesses. Kyle was giving us a strange look, Stan raised his eyebrow at me, and Emilie, ignoring the tense atmosphere, hugged me again.

Luckily for my life's sake, the bell rang.

"What's your first class?" Emilie asked. I shrugged, I needed to pick up my schedule from the office.

"No clue, which way is the office?" I asked, hopefully Emilie would take me.

"I'll show you!" Kyle volunteered. He released Stan's hand and walked to me. I saw Clyde wrap his arm possessively around Em's waist, giving me a wave goodbye. He was trying to be nice to me around Emilie to make her happy, but deep down, I knew he hated me, and I knew exactly why.

Well guess what Clyde? I hate you too.

**Still in Andrews POV**

"What was that?" Kyle asked leading me to the office. I looked at him innocently.

"What was what?" I played dumb.

"That whole thing with Clyde and Emilie, do you hate him or jealous or what?" Kyle wanted to know. I sighed.

"I guess I'm just a little afraid. Me and Emilie's been close for so long, you know? I guess I feel like a third wheel when it comes to Clyde." That was part of the truth, but not the whole truth.

Kyle nodded understanding. "Don't worry! Emilie really cares about your friendship." he patted my shoulder. I looked up at Kyle, smiling. Stan was pretty lucky to have him, hell, Kyle might have been a good guy to date instead of pulling a hit it and quit it!

"Here we are! I'll wait here for you." Kyle leaned against the wall next to the office.

"'Ello there!" A happy, British voice rang out. I walked over to the desk to see an angle staring back at me. He had shoulder length blond hair, wide, crystal clear blue eyes, skin as white as porcelain, and soft features. He was small, dainty and delicate, and he dressed smartly. He wore a red cashmere sweater with a brown bowtie, a white undershirt, black shorts, and white knee socks with polished black shoes. He wore a brown news boy cap, and the collar of his white shirt was folded neatly. Everything he wore was color coordinated, perfectly placed, and flawless. Whoever he was, he seemed like a proper gentlemen, something I wasn't.

"H-Hey." I cleared my throat. I went into a slight trance with his big, blue eyes staring at me. "I'm Andrew Hayes, I'm here to pick up my schedule."

The angle nodded, his slim fingers typing away at the computer. The printer came alive, printing out my schedule. He handed it to me while I looked over it.

"Great P.E. first thing in the morning." I rolled my eyes. The angle chuckled,fishing out his schedule from his own bag.

"Oh look! We have P.E. together!" He shown me his schedule. I smiled at him.

"Whats your name?" I asked the angle.

"Phillip, but the others call me Pip because they hate me." Pip said this last part with a hint of sadness. I shook my head, such a beautiful boy hated. Shame!

I slung my arm around his small shoulders. His face flushed with surprise. "Well then," I began looking him in the eye. "I'll call you Pip, but for a different reason."

"What reason is that?" Pip asked. I smiled, pulling him closer.

"One, Pip is a cool nickname, and two, I don't hate you." I gave him a smile that usually had one of my many butt buddies jizzing their pants at the sight of it. But of course, Pip was too much of a proper gentleman to do that.

"R-Right O!" Pip's face shown genuine happiness. I know, I know I wasn't supposed to be distracted on my mission. But I decided that Pip could be the only exception.

Besides, how could anyone pass up an innocent, angle that might be good in bed?

* * *

><p><strong>ANDREW XD you man-whore, moving in on Damien's territory! anyway, I'm wondering if I should have <strong>

**a little bit of Andrew x Pip? or should it just be DIP (my OTP) leave suggestions in reviews people!**


End file.
